


The Sultry Proposition

by OutOfMyGourdon



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crystal is a Pre-Op Trans Girl, Crystal is a Trans Girl, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfMyGourdon/pseuds/OutOfMyGourdon
Summary: "You want me to do what?!"Notes:Fish tries anal stuff for the first time.Lots of really fluffy and horny sex.Crystal is a trans girl, and has not received any gender affirming surgery.End of fic has Crystal's genitals getting attention.I tried to avoid making it too... detailed?But tune out after Fish nuts if you think that will make you dysphoric.Written by request.
Relationships: Crystal/Fish (Nuclear Throne)
Kudos: 3





	The Sultry Proposition

"You want me to do what?!"

"I'd like you to... Uh, to play with my... Y'know..."

To say Fish had trouble voicing his desires to Crystal was an understatement. Unable to clearly tell her what he wanted to say, he went on stammering helplessly for at least 15 awkward seconds while Crystal looked on in absolute bewilderment. Fish was blushing furiously, rubbing one hand over the back of his neck as he tried to get his message out.

"Fish, you're not making sense. What do you want?"

"I- I'd be- I would appreciate it if you'd play with my, uhm, if you'd play with my- play with my ass?" Fish finally managed to spit out. Before he could resubmerge into another sea of meaningless babbling, Crystal cut him off.

"You do? Sure!" Crystal said with delight. Fish's request came as a bit of a shock, but she had absolutely no opposition to this proposal. She had been interested in some experimentation herself, but she didn't want to push Fish into anything, so his request came as a pleasant surprise.

"I mean... Did you have anything in particular in mind?" Crystal asked inquisitively.

"I, uh... Not... Not really?" Fish had been so focused on working up the courage to ask that he hadn't really thought about what exactly he wanted to do.

"Perfect! I'll take care of everything, just make sure you swing your cute butt by at sundown and not a moment sooner! I'll have everything ready for you. See you there!"

Fish was left wondering what he had gotten himself into as Crystal left him to return to her place by the bonfire, giggling like a schoolgirl.

-o-

Fish walked cautiously into the dank cavern. He wasn't quite getting cold feet, but he was rather nervous. He hadn't really tried anything like this even by himself, much less with his closest friend, so he was worried he'd end up disappointing her. He was worried he wouldn't be able to perform well, or that it'd hurt too much to continue, or that something else could go wrong and ruin the whole night. Or worse, that Crystal would think of him differently. He knew that last one would never happen, that Crystal would always respect him, but the sheer fear he had for it was almost enough to overwhelm the more rational part of his brain.

The first thing he noticed as he meekly delved deeper into Crystal's subterranean home was the lighting. Normally she just made do with the naturally luminous yellow-green crystals that dotted the cavern. However, as he approached the entrance, the scent of caramel practically punched him in the nose. Their source became plainly obvious as Fish stepped into the carved stone entryway of Crystal's home, where he was greeted by an array of scented candles, which bathed the room with a warm orange glow. A path of flower petals lay strewn about in front of him, and he nervously walked down it, crunching the dried up plant matter underfoot.

Fish followed the path to an open doorway. When he peered through, he spied Crystal laying on her side on the floor, flanked on all sides by legions of candles. Each flame left a distinct dazzle of light where it reflected off the surface of her smooth, crystalline body.

"Fish, why don't you come take a seat?" Crystal said, casting a lustful gaze over Fish as she beckoned him closer.

Fish's feet carried him forwards, and Crystal sat up as Fish kneeled down next to her. Crystal's smooth, flat fingers clinked together as they danced over Fish's shoulders. Fish let out a gentle breath as he felt her cool thumbs rub across his sensitive gills.

"You look so cute when you blush..."

Crystal absolutely loved to lavish Fish with praise. She wanted him to feel just as good as she did at all times, if not better, and absolutely delighted in pleasing him in any way she could. Feeling him eagerly squirm in her grasp as she held him was its own reward. She pulled him in for a kiss, planting the jagged contours of her lips against Fish's. She pressed her body against his, toppling him to the ground under her. She pulled her crystalline mouth away, panting as she pushed herself off of him. She felt a rush of feeling as she saw how Fish looked underneath her, with his back to the floor, panting and out of breath.

"Do you feel ready to start, Fish?"

Fish was frozen in the moment, so it took a second or two for Crystal's resonant voice to work its way to his brain.

"Yes," Fish replied hesitantly. "Just, uh, please be careful."

Fish's head was swimming as Crystal reached for a bottle to her left. At first Fish thought it looked like some kind of store-brand whiskey, with a white label and a gold-brown looking bottle, but as Crystal unscrewed the cap and poured a healthy coating of clear fluid onto her hands, he realized that it was lubricant. He could smell a faint hint of vanilla waft towards him.

"Don't worry Fish, I'll make sure to make you feel nice," Crystal reassured Fish.

As Crystal leaned over him, she reached a single crystalline hand down to Fish's opening, and Fish tensed in anticipation. Fortunately for him, Crystal's rough contours had been worn down from the wasteland's abundant sandstorms, so the sharp edges and corners had been gradually filed down into smooth, flat bevels. She rubbed the tip of her index finger shallowly across his asshole, not pushing in, but just teasing Fish as she smeared it with a healthy coating of lubricant. Fish shuddered, his eyes closing tight as he felt the cold, thick fluid slowly run down his asscrack.

"Wow Fish, you're so hard. I haven't even started yet!" Crystal said, giggling. "You must have really wanted this..."

Fish was too flustered to form a coherent response, but Crystal didn't mind listening to Fish's jumbled, ragged stammering as Crystal's slick finger circled around his hole. Fish groaned as Crystal's fingertip probed his entrance, gently pushing inwards. The cold, slick lubricant made him clench up as Crystal plunged in further, driving it all the way into him. It wasn't terribly long, but it was thick, and Crystal's rocky exterior lacked the usual give of flesh, so she was sure to keep things slow.

"How long have you been imagining this? Have you fantasized about me fingering your ass, about having my thick, rocky fingers fill you up?" Crystal said filthily.

"Y-Yes," Fish responded breathlessly. "Yes, Crystal! Yes!"

"Is it just as good as you imagined?" Crystal inquired. She didn't wait for a response before she curled her finger inward, drawing another moan from Fish.

At first Fish's moans were just from having the wind knocked out of him, but now he was really starting to enjoy himself. He cherished the feeling of fullness that Crystal gave him, how safe and comfortable he felt, surrounded by the warmth of the candle flames and under the weight of his closest friend. He always loved the strong vibrato that accompanied Crystal's voice, and hearing the way her tone shimmered with her sensual compliments was driving him crazy. He loved feeling like he could finally let his guard down, like he could finally be vulnerable and let someone else take control for him, like Crystal was really taking care of him.

Crystal drew back for a moment, groping the curves of Fish's lean ass with one hand. "I have something else I prepared for tonight, would you like to see it?" Crystal asked seductively.

Fish, taking a moment to catch his breath, signalled his interest with a silent nod. Crystal again reached to her side, and this time her hand returned with a modestly sized dildo. It was modeled after a human penis, complete with a bulging vein, and was a muted navy blue in color.

"What do you think, Fish?" Crystal said, giggling. "Do you think you'd like to try something a little bigger?"

"I mean, I was kind of, you were so-" Fish cut himself off for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm not sure that I'd be ready for something like that. It looks a little big,"

Crystal leaned down, giving Fish a gentle kiss on the forehead. "That's alright fishcake, I'm sure we can save that for later. Did you enjoy what we were doing before?"

"God yes! Crystal, you were so good. Can you keep going please?" Fish begged. He was more than a little flustered to be asking that, but he was more comfortable expressing himself honestly when he was alone with Crystal.

"Of course, sweety. Just lay down and let Crystal take care of you."

Fish closed his eyes and leaned back as Crystal took up her place above him once again. This time she wasted no time in shoving her slick finger up Fish's ass. Fish tensed as the firm, rigid finger plunged deep inside him. "Yes Crystal! Just like that!"

Fish unconsciously spread his legs to make way for Crystal's enormous digit as it worked its way in and out, prodding against the fleshy walls of his asshole. Fish moaned as he felt himself building up, as he felt every little jab, every curl, every prod of Crystal's index finger, as he felt it just barely brush up against something deep inside of him. Every time her digit made its way all the way in a prick of pleasure shot up his spine. He breathlessly writhed underneath Crystal, overwhelmed with pleasure as she pushed into him.

"Crystal, babe, you're so good,"

Crystal reached another hand down between them, resting on her knees as her arm slinked its way towards Fish's dick. It had already drawn itself from its slit long ago, but Fish had resisted the urge to touch it, trying to savor Crystal's magic. Crystal grasped it firmly, squeezing another gasp out of her overwhelmed partner. She gave his cock a good couple tugs, jerking her hand up and down his twitching, red dick. He was so close that those few sensual touches were all it took to send him over the edge.

"Y-Yes! Crystal! Yes!" Fish howled in ecstasy. His whole body tensed up as he violently climaxed underneath Crystal while she curled her finger sharply inside him. As Fish's cum poured out, most landed on his scaly chest, with just a little arcing its way up to Crystal's smooth crystalline exterior, where gravity slowly dragged it back down in drips and drops.

"Fuck, God," Fish sighed out as he wound himself down. "Crystal, you were incredible."

"Ha, now you've got me all worked up too," Crystal said, drawing back a tad before bending down for a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodness Fish, you've been loud before, but I didn't know you had all that in you!"

"Well you uh, you really just tore it out of me, heh," Fish joked, as his breath started to return to him. "Gimme a second to catch my breath and I'll go ahead and finish what I started."

"Alright sweety, I'm glad you enjoyed that so much. I'm definitely going to look forward to doing some more of that, especially once we can graduate you to something bigger," Crystal fantasized. "Speaking of, well..."

"Don't worry babe, I got you," Fish replied, being presented with Crystal's growing need. "Just give me a sec to get up,"

Fish pushed himself off the ground, and as Crystal scooted backwards, no longer straddling her lover, the two of them were both sitting on their knees, with Crystal's heptahedral peak rising a few inches above Fish's head. "Now let's get down to business, cutie," Fish said confidently.

Fish wrapped his hands around Crystal, pulling her into a tight embrace. "God, you're so beautiful Crystal."

Fish tilted his head towards hers and gave her a deep kiss. As Crystal's rocky tongue shifted its way into Fish's fleshy mouth, his left hand slid downwards, and would start to gently caress her ass, rubbing across its surface and feeling up the contours. He ran his fingers along all the little ridges and crevices that separated the discrete portions of her body, feeling them change ever so slightly in width as Crystal shifted subtly on her knees.

Fish could feel his cock begin to rub against Crystal as it started to grow hard once more, although he hadn't quite passed out of his refractory period yet. Fish pulled his right hand away from Crystal's back, reaching it under the lustful archway that they formed in their embrace. It worked its way around Crystal's own segmented length as the two continued to share a passionate embrace. Crystal's tongue vibrated softly as she moaned into Fish's mouth. The two of them drew apart for a moment to breathe, panting heavily, but Fish continued with his ministrations.

"You're the best Crystal, I love you. I love you so much."

"Fish! Fish I- Fish! Fish, you're amazing!"

Fish waited another second before he pulled Crystal back in, his mouth joining itself to hers once more. He leaned forward, and Crystal put a hand on the floor behind her to support herself as her torso angled back with him. Fish's left hand quickly joined it, resting atop her rigid outer palm. The heat was sweltering as the two of them clutched each other, Crystal pulling Fish desperately closer with one arm as Fish's own free arm worked her closer and closer to the edge. He drew back one last time, taking in Crystal's gorgeous face as she finally teetered over into bliss. The way her soft blush blazed across her face like a forest fire, the way her pretty eyes scrunched up, overwhelmed with pleasure, the way her eyebrows squinted and wobbled all over the place as if she wasn't sure where to put them. The way her beautiful, melodious voice trembled as she came was indescribably perfect.

"Ahmrn, Fish, F-Fish! I'mm, I'm about to, Fish oh my God Fish!"

"You're so pretty Crystal, you're so fucking beautiful. You look so gorgeous right now, babe."

"F-FugkffffffffFISH!"

She finally collapsed, her back falling flat against the floor as pleasure fully overwhelmed her. With just his words Fish always made her feel so amazing, Fish always made her feel so good. She came hard. Really hard. She hadn't wanted to touch herself in so long, but Fish just always made her feel so special. God, that cocky half-smile he always gave her, that always just made her melt. And the way his face lit up every time she said his name? That was something she'd remember forever. The way he was holding onto her right now, even while they were both sticky and a little overheated from being next to one or two dozen tiny flames (not to mention each other) made her feel like the only gal in the world.

"I love you too, Fish."


End file.
